


Everybody Needs Good Neighbours

by Greybutterfly



Series: Winter Drabble [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Harry has just moved into his new house but unfortunately the storm has knocked out his electricity.Winter Drabble Prompt #78 Storm





	Everybody Needs Good Neighbours

Harry was bored, really bored. The storm had knocked out the electricity in his new house. He had only moved in that day and hadn’t unpacked yet. He couldn’t remember what box had the candles in and his only friend in the area, Niall hadn’t replied to any of his messages, brilliant. As Harry wondered whether 6pm was an acceptable time to go to bed, he heard a knock on the door. Expecting to see Niall as he opened the door, Harry was most surprised to see a gorgeous stranger with incredible blue eyes, he looked like a super model.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble.


End file.
